Thoughts of a Mad Man
by Miss-DNL
Summary: Yami Marik returns after the Pharaoh passes on, naturally he returns to the Malik's body. Not wanting Malik to suffer again his siblings split the two apart. Moving to Japan Yami Marik now dubbed Mariku begins developing 'feelings' towards a certain former head cheerleader of the Pharaoh. (AU, Thornshipping Yami Marik x Anzu)


**Hey guys! I had a bit of trouble finding a way to finish this one ^^; hope you like.**

* * *

Thoughts of a Mad Man

By: DNL

Journal Entry 1:

Before I begin I say that this is a complete waste of my time! Sadly my 'family' believes that this will somehow help 'clear' my head. How they came to that assumption I have no clue but they think it'll be 'therapeutic' and help me with my madness. Yes I'm perfectly aware of my insanity and honestly I like being this way. I was born/created this way so in a way this is the way I was meant to be. So if I changed that'd be going against my true nature. Wouldn't that make me crazy? For 'normal' people it's against human nature to be crazy. For me being insane is my sanity.

I guess I should write a little bit about myself, as I cannot stop writing until my 'sister' Ishizu sees fit. Lucky for her I don't have my precious Millennium Scepter; fools let my item fall into an endless pit just so the Pharaoh could pass on! They let such power just be lost! I'd slaughter them all if I could but they watch me like hawks. Anyhow the name they gave me upon my return is Mariku. By return I mean I was banished to the Shadow Realm, a plane of darkness and eternal suffering similar but different from what the humans refer to as 'hell'. I ended up there because my weaker half Malik turned on me during my duel with the Pharaoh. He forfeited the match making us lose thus sending me to the Shadow Realm. I was SO CLOSE to winning as well! Then once I won I would have changed the world into a place of darkness where I'd rule as the new Pharaoh! Oh that thought send such pleasant shivers down my spine I can't help but grin imagining such a perfect world. Sadly because of Main Personality it won't happen.

How I got back from the Shadow Realm and achieved my own body, thankfully as I abhor the thought of being in Malik my light half's body once again, was once the Pharaoh passed on all the people he sent to the Shadow Realm were returned from where they came. Meaning I returned to my host's body. Of course the pathetic weakling broke down and cried, though I dearly enjoy watching him cry that makes me smile to see him stricken with fear at my mere return. Of course his loving family wouldn't let him suffer so they initiated ritual to have us split apart. I don't remember exactly what they did as it caused me lose consciousness. It doesn't matter though as I'm my own being now. Yes now I exist they can no longer deny I am real. No longer am I just a wild thought in their 'dear perfect' Malik's mind. I am me not HIM I am me and I am real. I am Mariku not Malik or Malik's stray thought. I am ME.

Once we were split apart I woke up, bare might I add…, I couldn't move and everything was blurry. I hated it I'm not the weak half Malik is. I could hear them arguing over what to do we me, of course; after all they didn't want me to hurt their Malik or anyone else for that pathetic matter. Main Personality of course wanted me dead, to be fair it was their chance, he of course didn't even want to look at me. He FEARS me as I'm the shining example of how twisted he really is. I'm his big mistake because of HIS weakness his Father ended up dead. He still won't truly admit to being the cause of my creation. What confounds me is that Rishid, that loathsome insect, was the one to defend me! It makes me sick to my stomach even now knowing that he was the one that wanted them to spare me! I faded in and out of consciousness so I can't divulge all the details but that insect covered me with his trench coat the vermin even helped me back to the car! I still despise him of course if I'd killed him I'd be ruling the world right now!

For some strange reason they moved to Domino City Japan shortly after my rebirth. I don't understand humans. Yes I don't consider myself human, I was born from Malik's thoughts and feelings therefore I am not human. This is one thing the Ishtars and I agree on, aside from pesky Rishid how he annoys me endlessly. We moved into a house got me my legal papers, it makes me wretch that I'm assigned as Malik's younger twin, and now I'm here.

Now I have to go to this school with the Pharaoh's former lackeys! Another reason for me to despise Ishizu for putting me through such a meaningless process! Why I need to go to such a place is beyond me I will not listen to some pompous adults who believe they are smarter than me! I will kill any that try to force me to do things I don't wish to!

The only thing worse than having to go to that wretched place is the fact I have to share my room with my infernal other half! Another of Ishizu's ever so brilliant ideas, I hope she reads this so she know what I think of her 'ingenious' ideas! Wretched woman! Every time I look away from this waste of paper Malik tells me to get back to writing! Like I'm sort of slave! I despise them, I loathe them these wretched humans that are my 'family'! How I'd love to wring their necks watching them gaps for air as they struggle against me! Seems my time is up for writing in this moronic thing until tomorrow that is, I will end it here as my useless half is starting to jeer at me for continuing to saying that I actually enjoy it. I'll fix him.

Journal Entry 2:

As expected this school was completely dull…though the looks of horror on the Pharaoh's cheer squad was delightfully wonderful. I couldn't help but laugh at it; after all I found it amusing so why shouldn't I laugh? That's when the pathetic wretch that hid behind his desk told me to sit down. Malik was giving me a look so I sat in the back of the class, my pathetic half sat next to me as he has to 'keep an eye' on me. I have every wonderful class with him, oh joy. I'm sure I made it clear to everyone of my babysitters that I don't intend to do any work or answer any of their stupid questions. The only reason I go is so I don't have to sit at home with Ishizu or Rishid breathing down my damn neck.

My loving 'family' was even so kind enough to have me see a school counselor, how cute. They think they can cure my madness. Oh how wrong they are. You see if I know I'm crazy I can keep them from curing it. After all people don't change unless they want to. I don't want to change, so I won't. I will continue to despise humans to hate humans to want to kill humans. They can't fix me. That's why they fear me! I don't think anything is wrong with me anyhow, why fix what isn't broken?

It was amusing to say the least to watch the shrink try and figure out why I'm so hateful. I told her I was born this way, I was telling the truth and she didn't believe me. I felt so hurt she didn't believe me. Heh, I even threw in a fake tear session telling her I didn't know why I'm always so angry. After that she was like putty in my hands she tries to comfort me saying that all I had to do was to open up to her and she could help me find out why. I told her I'd 'try' while still fake sobbing, she tells me to start by telling her what I think I ask she if she's sure she wants to hear, doing my best shy voice. The counsel says she is and nods, I smirk and start telling her every little detail that goes through my mind grinning as I told her. She was shaking like a leaf by the time my session with her was done, I'm sure she won't be working at Domino High much longer if she can help it.

After that fun little moment I followed my idiotic 'twin' to the lunch room, he demanded to know what I did to that 'poor' lady. I told him that she wanted to know what went through my mind, I did as she told me to and told her. He amusingly grimaced and looked back at the shrink's office I laugh at this. I despise the lunch room the most all the damn annoying humans in one place! The endless chatter the disgusting smells! For once, thought I hate it, my other half and I agreed not to eat inside the disgusting cafeteria and instead we ate up on the roof. If it wasn't for my useless half Malik's presence the roof would be a perfect spot. Unlike the rest of the hell hole it's actually quiet.

Much to my 'families' relief I made it through the first day without killing someone! Then I got to be watched like a hawk again until my damn homework was done! They wonder why I despise them so much. I finished the rotten things quickly as possible then locked myself in the room. I believe my other half went somewhere. Since he's not a 'hell spawn' as Malik so delicately puts it he gets to go outside! If it wasn't for me he wouldn't be half as sane as he is now! Of course I get no credit because I turned him evil. Admittedly I wanted the power of the Pharaoh for myself but HE came up with the blasted idea first! I…merely helped him along, encouraged him if you will. Of course because I'm admittedly evil I get blamed for anything bad that happens and get put on lockdown whenever I return home.

Sadly after all of this writing I still have time left to write in this thing. I suppose I should write about my time in the Shadow Realm. As much as I loved to send people there and make them suffer I did not want to be sent there myself. The shadows don't play favorites anyone who is sent there suffers. At first I was surprised to see I had a whole form as the last piece of me that was sent there was just my right eye. I can't truly describe what such a place looked like there wasn't really a ground or a sky just darkness. One could walk but it didn't truly feel like ground. Every movement though caused pain and though I enjoy pain this wasn't that kind. It was like every fiber of my being was being pulled apart yet I was still whole, and if you remained still the shadows would rob you of your memory. If they took all of your memory then it'd be like you weren't really there so I had to continue to keep myself. I knew there were others around me I could hear their cries but we were kept apart by the shadows. The shadows they despise glimmers of hope in their victims. They are merciless, because of this I love the darkness I was born in it but I did not enjoy being their victim. This is the only reason I am happy about returning.

There are few good moments in my life or I suppose I should say existence as up until now I've never gotten to live in my own body. One of them was of course was when I first took control of my weak half's body. It felt so good to breathe to feel and control my shell. Then there was dear old Dad, he was so confused he didn't understand what was happening. He didn't know he helped to create me with his abusive nature. When I had him pinned to the wall with the Millennium Scepter it felt so good to have his life in my hands! Carving off the scar off his bad peeling the skin off, enjoying every moment inflicting pain onto him until oaf bled to death! The other moment was my second time I was in control which during the Battle City tournament. Ah yes, after that pathetic fool Rishid was struck my Ra and knocked out I was free once again! My first victim was the woman Mai she fought so bravely but I broke her down, slowly, painfully till she was a shell of her former self. With her fall my shadow magic was fully released. The next was the thief and a fragment of my weak half he was a little more difficult to defeat but he was nothing against my Ra. It was so wonderful to watch that fragment of my other half's mind get burned away I love reliving the moment in my mind, over, and over, and over. My last victim was the Pharaoh's best friend. Rodent put up more of a fight than was possible for him! I still won though and because of his impudence he suffered greatly. I thoroughly enjoyed that tournament, I enjoyed seeing fear in people's eyes when they saw me knowing what I could do to them, what I would do to them! Of course my joyful moment all came crashing down when that roach Rishid woke up and made my weak half fight back! Now I'm reduced to living this pathetic human lifestyle!

I've finally finished my forced time to write in this wretched thing so I'll end with this I'm happy to have my own body but I absolutely loath the way I am forced to live like a pathetic human.

Journal Entry 3:

I managed a wonderful feat today. I skipped school I managed to lose my other half when he went to speak to the practical albino Bakura, not to be confused with the thief. While he was distracted I merely left school grounds. It was wonderful to be on my own not having someone breathing down my neck all the time. I made sure to stay away from the museum area as both Rishid and Ishizu work there. I wondered for a while what to do I knew some areas from my weak half's memories but not the entire city. I don't mind the idea getting lost the less time with my so called 'family' the better in my opinion. On the other hand I despise all the humans that are roaming around always talking, making so much noise it grates at my ears! I hate it! I hate most things considering I was created from it but I despise too much noise! I also despise being bumped into by random humans that don't know how to use their eyes, which always seem glued to a cellphone. I wonder if they'd still like it if I shove it into their eye socket…I doubt it but it's an amusing thought.

Having enough of the over crowed street I moved into an alley way, they're dark, quiet and tend to be empty. They also serve as convenient short cuts. I wandered around the alleyways for an hour or so before I spot a familiar figure. I gritted my teeth it was the worm Rishid, immediately I knew that my other half had called soon as he found out I was gone. Before he spotted me I bolted down another alley and ran until I reached Domino Central Park. Briefly I looked around to check if I'd be pursued, I didn't see Rishid or his wretched symbol covered face so I knew I'd lost him. Feeling like I was being stared at I snarled at my spectators telling them to mind their own business. I smirked pleased with their fearful expressions before continuing into the park. It was also pleasantly quite.

I sat on a bench in a generally deserted part of the park head tilted back eyes close I kept alert for sounds of someone rushing towards me. I was not going to have Rishid come and drag me back home so I could be put on lockdown again. Feeling at ease, figuring I had eluded the oaf, I sat there merely observing the humans. I nearly gagged at the sight of a couple; love is such a disgusting emotion. It makes people weak and dependent on another being just for their mere approval or presence. Looking elsewhere I watched an old lady feeding birds for whatever reason perhaps for relaxation or temporary companionship at least the flying vermin get food out of it. There was a woman walking with her dog, another with pushing her infant in a stroller while jogging. As interesting as it was to watch humans in their mundane lives I grew bored and wandered elsewhere.

I wandered through the alleyways letting them decide my next destination. I could faintly hear something following behind him. I pretended to ignore it as I continued my unknown course, slowly the noise got louder. Now it was clear that the person was chasing after me. I snapped by head back, it wasn't Rishid as I had originally thought, and kicked my pursuer in the gut earning a wonderful gasp. Growling I pinned him against the wall as he impacted. Asking him why he was chasing he responded that he just wanted some money. Judging by his appearance I guessed drug addict. I smirked; I was going to cure him of his little problem. Taking the knife he had clutched in his hand after twisting it I licked the blade letting him know I wasn't going to let his attempted assault go unpunished.

Just as I was about to stab his throat open a certain vermin with the annoying habit of stopping me when I was going to finish my prey grabbed my arm and pulled me off the wretch. The drug addict fled from the scene yelling. I growled as Rishid started to drag me away saying that I was going to get an ear full from Ishizu for this. I didn't care, lucky for him he was holding the arm that had the knife in it which he rudely took from me. Kicking him in the knee I pulled myself free and fled from the roach. Stopping I snarled that I'd return home when I wished to before I escaped.

As I wandered I kept a watchful eye out for the nuisance Rishid. Eventually I came across an interesting location; I smirked seeing a very unique hairstyle. I'd found where little Yugi lived how fortunate of me. I didn't enter at first no I wanted a plan of action first. I'd failed before because I overlooked minor details. I couldn't just walk in there no my entrance would be taken as a threat; I saw the whole wretched group in there. I had to do this carefully. Why was I doing this? I merely wanted to have a little fun at their expense that's all. I'd seen my pathetic other half in there so I wasn't able to do anything and I was grossly out numbered.

Then I hear the chime of the bell, most likely it's attached to the door, curious I glance around the corner of where I was hiding. It was the Mazaki girl the pharaoh's former head cheerleader. I smirk to myself; she was separated from her group how unfortunate. She must have been leaving as she headed towards me once she was close enough I left the alleyway I was hiding in and cut her off from her route. I greeted her and immediately she froze up looking terrified as she should be. I smirk to myself this is how it should be.

She asks me if I'm here to find Malik, I frown replying that'd I'd never look to for my useless half. Backing away she tries to seem tough and puts on an upset expression and demands to know what I want with her. I chuckle it's amusing to watch humans puff themselves up, trying to pretend not to be scared when they indeed are. I tell her I just wanted to say hi, of course she rebuts this as it's an obvious lie but I won't tell her my business with her. I tell her it's a shame that she left her group behind that she's not as safe without them. She snaps back while shoving herself away from me that she can take care of herself just fine. I chuckle she's more fiery than expected I ask her if that's true. She huffs crossing her arms defensively saying that it is and that dancers are perfectly fit. I arch a brow; I hadn't really expected such an answer from her. It was interesting. I see her shiver with fear, I narrow my eyes and smirk further, she was still plenty scared of me, interesting or not I still plan to break her will and make her tremble before me.

Hearing the bell attached to the door chime again I snap my eyes to it. Much to my annoyance my light half is exiting the shop along with a few others. Naturally they notice me immediately, my useless half gets amusingly angry look on his face making me chuckle. My last victim in Battle City, Jonouchi, rushes over and gets between me and the Mazaki girl. Smirking I look over them all, angry as some are I can still see fear in their eyes. Not wanting Main Personality to drag me back just yet I turn and head back into the alley way. Soon after I hear him running after me but I still manage to lose him, I'm always two steps ahead of that fool.

I only head home when Ra goes below the horizon, though I could hardly call this wretched place home. I open the door and I'm immediately bombarded with yelling from mainly my other half and Ishizu though Malik honestly got through most of it before she realized I had arrived. Yet he still wonders why I exist. Rishid merely looks from one to the other then at me which automatically makes me irate. I ignore their yelling and head into the room, Malik still yelling as he follows me. He mainly yells about me threatening the Mazaki girl.

I chuckle asking him when he started to care for the girl. Malik snaps saying since the Pharaoh banished me to the Shadow Realm. I glare at him for mentioning that. He of course seems proud of the achievement. He pulls out homework from his backpack and slams it down on the desk saying it's what I missed or would have gotten if I stayed at school today. My weak half then lies on his bed playing some stupid portable gaming device. I growl and get to work knowing he won't let me leave until I finish. Once I finish he tells me to start writing in this stupid thing and here I am.

Regardless of their threats of pathetic punishments I will not obey them I obey no one! I will skip school when I feel like and I will stay out as long as I please. If I have to fight my other half to gain freedom I will I've done it before and I'll do it again no matter what type of fight.

That reminds me, what did that peon do with my deck…?

I've finally reclaimed or I should more accurately put reconstructed my deck! My other half so kindly took my deck apart and created a new deck for himself; however, he was 'nice' enough to let me remake my ask it'd 'keep me occupied' for a while. While I was at it I made some adjustments since the Pharaoh's former vessel has my beloved Winged Dragon of Ra card. It's insulting to know a mere vessel now holds Ra and the two other god cards. Malik even told by him he doesn't use them as they're the Pharaoh's cards! Such power gone to waste it's pathetic.

Anyhow I've finally finished my time on this entry. I think I'll use my weaker half as lab rat for my new deck.

Journal Entry 4:

I actually stayed at school for the most part, skipped the last class because I dislike this teacher more than the rest. He keeps getting my face; he singled me out as a 'troubled kid'. I'm not troubled I'm perfectly at ease in my own skin and personality, I believe what he meant was that I'm delinquent or something along those lines. So to avoid dealing with him I skipped. Maybe after a while he'll get the hint and have me transferred to another class.

In my first class I got paired up with a classmate, who just happened to be that Mazaki girl. The teacher said she'd be a 'good influence' on me. Mazaki tried to protest but she's too much of a good girl to go against the teacher. We had to do this waste of time exercise on getting to know our fellow classmates. I can already sum up most of them are pathetic morons and weaklings. Not only is she paired with me but she's assigned to sit next to me in class, not a good position for her. Me I find it amusing she glances at me whenever I so much as twitch.

Like the good little girl she is she asked if I wanted to go first I kindly replied with "Ladies first," she takes a breath to calm herself since my comment annoyed her due to my mocking tone. She looks at her paper and starts listing off the questions, one by one. I reply but not in the fashion of her liking. The conversation, if you can call it that, went as fallowed.

Mazaki: "Where are you from?"

Me, I look at her plainly, did I really need to answer that? I sigh irately, "Egypt, in an underground tomb or more specifically the back of a mentally trouble ten-year olds mind."

Mazaki give me a bad look that I chuckle at, "I'll just put down Egypt." She replied dully as I continued to grin. She moved down further on the list, "What's your favorite food and drink?"

Me, "I wouldn't know I've never actually wasted time playing favorites with food and liquids." She groans and tells me to just answer the question. I roll my eyes, "Fine, fine grapes and water." The Mazaki girl gives me an odd look that tell me she doesn't believe me, I grin, "What did you expect me to say the hearts of children and the blood of the innocent?" I laugh at the look of pure disgust I manage to get from her.

The Mazaki girl forces herself to continue, "Anyone you idolize?" Her voice is dull knowing it's a waste of time asking that question, seems she's not without some sense.

"I idolize no one," I answer plainly wanting this useless exercise to end.

"Do you have any hobbies? And," She stops me before I can answer, "keep it class room friendly please." She said firmly giving me an unamused look.

I chuckle, "Isn't someone being brave, very well just to get this waste of time over with." I cross my arms, "I still do enjoy playing Duel Monsters."

Mazaki writes down the answer quickly before moving onto the next one, "What's your favorite class?"

"None of them," She gives me a look and I groan, "If I must answer P.E since I get to throw things at people sometimes."

The cheerleader ignores the last part of my answer and just writes down the class, "Alright last question," That was a relief, "Where do you go to relax?"

I frowned the question reminded me of my current situation, "Anywhere but home." Merely thinking of it caused my composure to falter I despised and loathed that damned place that had become my cage away from my creators mind.

The Mazaki girl seemed surprised by this, "You don't like going home?" Her voice was absolutely naïve she probably thought that everyone lived a happy life like some sheltered five year old.

I snort bluntly, "I believe that's that I just said 'anywhere but home'," Mazaki sighed slightly but said nothing, "Returning home they watch every movement I make, I cannot leave without permission and someone with me, I've always have to have someone with me in every room, if I'm told to go to my room I must or get worse a lockdown and I have to share a room with my useless other half Malik!" I ranted angrily, why I was telling her this was because I despised my situation enough that the words wouldn't stop until all had been said.

She stared at me I huffed looking away, "Oh," was all she managed to say after a moment. Recomposing herself, to the best of her abilities, she gave me her real comment, "That does sound strict," I glance at her, "but considering what you did can't completely blame them for wanting to keep an eye on you. It's for-" Seeing where she's going I cut in at that point.

"The safety of others, was that what you were going to say?" She doesn't answer so I continue, "I no longer have the scepter, no one's soul is in danger and I doubt even I could wipe out a country let along a large group on my own. Admittedly my bloodlust has…waned as upon returning to my other half's body his changed disposition altered me slightly, enough that I've noticed it over the days." I rest the side of my head on my propped up arm, it was an odd feeling, sanity or at least somewhat sanity for me anyhow my mind was much clearer though. I appreciated it somewhat but more so because enough of my insanity was still present.

The Mazaki girl pondered this for a while, "That's true too, I guess, I suppose they are being a little harsh…you are human now after all."

To this I leaned back in my chair letting out a blunt snort, "I am not human, never have been never will be." The cheerleader merely gave me an odd look, I grinned, "But how touching of you to actually listen to me Mazaki. I can hardly believe that you almost agreed with me." I chuckled when she looked embarrassed, she was easily flustered.

Suddenly she pointed at my paper, "Just hand me that so I can write down my answers! We're almost out of time." Mazaki said as she looked to the chalkboard, the teacher had changed the time that had been written down. I hand the paper to her which she amusingly snatched from me and quickly wrote down her answer before handing it back to me. I chuckle to myself for a Pharaoh's former cheerleader she is certainly amusing.

Once again I headed to my counselor who by now has properly learned to fear me and doesn't ask me any annoying questions. However, my light have forces me to stay in the room so for a while doing nothing really. My counselor merely sits at her desk which I believe she thinks offers some form of protection against me, it doesn't really. All I do is merely look at her and she begins to quiver, ah it's refreshing to see this. I could make her do anything most likely. I decided to test my power over her by tell her to get me something to eat. Quickly she pulls something out of her mini fridge and gives it to me. It was some sort of sandwich. It had meat in it which I wasn't allowed to eat at my 'home'. I pondered whether to eat it for a brief moment before eating it. I didn't take long before I found out why so many loved eating it. It's much better than vegetables much more substance.

Leaving my counselor behind to snivel to herself, Malik lead me to the loud cafeteria, how I hate this place…to make it worse Main Personality wanted to eat with the Pharaoh's former cheerleaders and his vessel. Why, I don't know and I'll never know. Maybe to talk or whatever, I didn't pay attention to their chatter. Their overly happy natures are downright sickening; it's not natural for people to be that friendly with someone who attempted to murder them. Although they haven't seemed to forgive me so I guess they draw the line at sending a few of them to the Shadow Realm. They're still idiotic though. Mainly the former vessel Yugi and the one he fawns over the Mazaki girl. The way he drools over her is absolutely disgusting. She of course merely pretends he's just being a close friend, how people can delude themselves for so long is beyond me. Ignoring the glares from the other blond dolt and his brown pointy haired friend I ate my lunch, well what was edible anyway. Finished I got up and left ignoring my pathetic half's yelling.

I dumped my food in the garbage and lost him in the crowd. Naturally the first place I headed was straight for the front gate but the school security was actually there this time. No matter, I headed around back aiming to scale the wall somehow. That was of course until a certain annoying cheerleader managed to locate me.

"Mariku!"

Growling to myself I turn around facing the woman, "What do you want Mazaki?" I Hissed glaring irately at her.

"Where are you going?" She demanded already figuring out I planned on skipping school. The woman crossed her arms, like that was supposed to intimidate me.

"Anywhere other than this rotten place," I half muttered looking around for something to jump up onto the top of the wall. Curious I turned back to her, "What does it matter to you? If I'm gone you won't have to worry about your friends being in danger. Or are you worried more about the general populace?"

The girl seemed confused for a moment, perhaps I had made a point her little mind hadn't come to realize yet. She readjusted herself and answered, "You do know that if you keep doing this things will only get worse for you back home, right?"

To my surprise the cheerleader had a point, a smirk slithered its way onto my face and I approached her. Naturally it set off alarms in her head. "How kind of you to help keep me out of trouble, Mazaki," I commented smoothly as I neared her.

She stiffened irately and backed away, "I just don't want you to stress out Malik." The Mazaki girl huffed looking away. It was easy to see she was merely trying to seem that she wasn't afraid; she was merely trying to fluff herself up like a scared animal.

I knew she was lying, making something up to avoid seeming sympathetic to a mad man. Still. The fact she had said it was in defense of my worthless light half angered me. She dared to put that this was for HIS sake! It didn't take long for her to notice my anger now her fear had finally come to the surface of her features. This made me grin; I walked towards her till she was pinned against the wall.

"You should have known how much I despise my light half, Mazaki. So, don't dare try to write off what's for me like it's for him." I said smoothly but there was a hissing warning in my tone, the cheerleader cutely tried glaring at me to make me leave. A chuckle rumbled in the back of my throat, I pressed a finger against her throat making her eyes widen. I traced the midsection of her throat easily getting my point across, "Don't mess with me Mazaki girl, no one would like to see that pretty little neck of your cut wide open." I chuckled seeing her skin go pale; to my surprise she swatted my hand away. This was intriguing; the cheerleader was still willing to bite.

"Don't touch me you creep!" She spat angrily.

"Creep?" I mused tilting my head, "If you're trying to insult me you're going to have to be more creative than that, Mazaki." My taunt worked as planned and she growled at me. This caught my attention she was surprisingly…beautiful when angry. I paused for a moment taking this in eventually confusing her, making her anger fade. When it did I regained myself and smirked, "Such an overly kind person having such anger. It's very interesting Mazaki."

The girl bristled and stared shocked by my comment being so stunned she did comment back. My smirked lengthened, that was fine with me. I brushed the back of my fingers against her jaw line. She shivered out of fear, I hummed pleased by the action. Curious I cupped the back of her head pulling her towards me as I lowered mine. Kissing is much more interesting than I had thought I'll admit to actually enjoying it. I licked the inside of her mouth tasting her, she tasted like spicy peaches befitting of her smooth plump lips. Once I had my fill I pulled back, soon after getting a slap to the face from a very angry looking Mazaki. I grinned, pain feels good to me I was created from it so I have no aversion to it. I was a little impressed by how hard she can hit. Aside from that I loved seeing her angry again. I touched the spot she hit getting an invigorating pain; I hummed as she ran off.

I let her go. I had no further plans for her. She made a mistake though; she made me interested in her. I won't be skipping as much as I had planned. I have all my classes with her and I wouldn't want to miss out on those opportunities. Though my last class was still something I'd probably be willing to miss out on though.

Returning to class, I sat in my desk I didn't really pay attention to the teacher of course. I was more interested in Mazaki; it was slowly beginning to annoy me that Yugi got all of her attention. Yes there were the other fools that flocked to her but he was the main focus. Pulling from those thoughts I found it slightly surprising that Mazaki was had so many 'friends'. It made sense once I thought of it my kind of people repels others so naturally since Mazaki is my opposite she attracts people. Whether that's good or not depends on who she's attracting.

Throughout class time I observed her, or checked the time on the clock. I watched her be her kind happy self and my interest began to wane turning into the normal disgust I felt for her. Then she snapped at Jonouchi for being a pervert effectively threatening him. Oh, I loved how she actually frightened him making me grin gleefully. My interest quickly returned after that as she was annoyed with him for the remainder of the class.

In the next class the teacher decided he didn't want to deal with us and paired us up to do work. Once again I got Mazaki, seems the teachers are following through with my first teacher's method. If so it'd play to my advantage. Nervously the former cheerleader turned her head to me, I merely gave her a friendly wave; flicking my fingers back and forth, a smirk on my face as per usual. She took her time coming over to my area, most likely waiting to see if I'd come to her of course that wasn't the case.

"Let's just get this over with…" She groaned sitting in front of me.

"Aw, are you still upset with me?" I cooed mockingly grinning at her enjoying the seething look on her face, truly beautiful.

"Of course I am!" Mazaki growled to me clenching her pencil in her hand in a manner similar to a strangle hold; I was surprised it didn't snap in half.

"Excellent," I answered, effectively confusing her she stared at me for a while trying to figure out why her being made at me was a good thing. I decided to answer her, "I enjoy the looks you give me when you're angry." I purred quickly creeping her out, she pushed herself back a bit but I didn't mind looks of fear were just as appealing to me as anger.

The rest of the class went by rather boringly so I'm not bother writing it down. All we did were some stupid worksheets. Getting back 'home' I was yelled at for running off to attempt to skip school again and kissing Mazaki. They acted like I had or was going to violate her. I mainly ignored them I'm rather good at tuning people out when I don't want to listen to their idiocy. I wasn't going to attempt something like that I wanted her to come to me such an act would not accomplish that. I went to my room locking the door behind him so I don't have to deal with my stupid other half.

Though Mazaki despises me I find her anger alluring. I will win her eventually. The little runt Yugi won't have her I won't allow that. This will be an interesting challenge for me then again I love a challenge. I needed something to occupy my time and now I've found it. I intend to win and naturally I will. I will have Mazaki, make her mine. It'll be interesting to see how I affect her will she corrupt or keep her goodly ways. I wonder. Anything in my way will be dealt with; I learned my lesson from letting that insect Rishid live.

Ah, my Anzu how careless of you to catch my interest you should know that once something catches my eye I don't stop until its mine. You will be mine Anzu Mazaki.

* * *

**Hope the ending was okay!**

**Thanks for reading~! Please Follow/Favorite and Review it really helps!**


End file.
